<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Remember by patricksroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268068">I Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksroses/pseuds/patricksroses'>patricksroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitts creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Schitts Creek - Freeform, davidxpatrick, real fucking sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksroses/pseuds/patricksroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i was sad so i wrote a sad fic, i warned you this is sad</p><p> </p><p>follow me on twitter :) @/ farleyscactus</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose &amp; David Rose, David Rose &amp; Johnny Rose, David Rose &amp; Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; Patrick Brewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was sad so i wrote a sad fic, i warned you this is sad</p><p> </p><p>follow me on twitter :) @/ farleyscactus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David sat in the rocking chair they decided to put on the back porch a few years ago, perfect for watching the sun rise or set while cuddled up under a blanket or while they waited for one another to come home on days they were apart</p><p>it was raining, not heavily but enough to hear it hit on the windows of the cottage, as David looked up to the sky,he knew that this was the perfect moment, the perfect moment to read Patrick's words</p><p>he held the letter in his hands and smiled down and the small roses Patrick had drawn on the front of the envelope,it looked more like squiggles than roses but Patrick was never the best at drawing,</p><p>he took a deep breath and hoped he'd manage to get through this</p><p>David opened the envelope carefully, doing his best to keep it in the perfect condition it had been in since Patrick sealed it all those months ago, he took one last deep breath and started to read; </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'David, im so sorry you're reading this, i cant begin to imagine the pain you are feeling. i could never imagine my life without you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember when we decided to write these letters to each other, you weren't sure but i told you, if you left and i never got a chance to say a proper goodbye, id be so sad, so angry at myself and so angry that the world had taken you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> i want to thank you, 38 years ago when i told you you'd give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams, i looked at you and you had that dopey smile on your face, god i love your smile, i looked at you and i knew that i wanted my forever to be with you, you gave me so much, love, friendship, happiness, hope, everything i thought i'd never have</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i  remember the first open mic night after we were married, i sang that Taylor Swift song you kept playing on our drive to the cottage, you just looked at me,didn't talk or smile or anything, just took in every word i sang to you, you cried and kissed me and god David, i fell more in love with you, you were so happy, so full of love, i did that, i gave you what you deserved. im so happy i gave you that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>every open mic i tried so hard to impress you, i knew after the first one that you loved hearing me sing although you seem to love it more when im singing just for you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i remember when we started moving into the cottage, your dad, Ray, Roland and my parents helping us pack up the apartment and drop everything off at the new place, leaving the unpacking to you because you were the only one with 'any sense of style'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the last night in the apartment is a night i love to think about, us curled up with your sweaters on and surrounded by blankets, staring at the empty apartment, saying our goodbye to the place we grew and fell more and more in love in, eating that awful pie from the cafe Twyla gave us as a housewarming gift</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it was such a perfect goodbye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember when everything was unpacked and you insisted on christening every room in the house, no one has ever made me feel as good as you do David, we ordered take out for the first week and a half of living there and eventually learned how to cook</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the first time we baked cookies and i threw flour over at you, you were so mad but threw some right back, started the first of out many messy kitchen fights, i won't complain, they always ended with us making out and a tray of very burned cookies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember the 2 weeks you spent in New York visiting Alexis, i missed you so much, that was the longest we'd been apart since we'd met and i felt so empty with you gone, Stevie really did her best to keep me company but most of her plans involved getting very drunk and being drunk is no fun when your not there to laugh at my stupid jokes and sing terrible karaoke with</em>
</p><p>
  <em>when you came home, i felt full again, we promised to never leave each other that long </em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember when you and Ronnie surprised me with the swing in the back garden, the one that fits us both, being there with you is one of my favourite places'</em>
</p><p>David looked up and over at the swing swaying in the breeze, he smiled and remembered all the times he and Patrick spent there just talking and holding each other</p><p>' <em>i remember when we stayed out there until 2am, looking up at the stars and playing with each others hands, it was such a simple thing but it's one of my favourite memories with you</em></p><p>
  <em>i remember on your 50th birthday when i surprised you with cookie, our little puppy, you said you were mad at letting something that could chew your clothes into the house but later that night, watching you both curled up on the bed, i knew you loved her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember when we invited everyone over for a BBQ, it was so nice to see everyone together, happy and smiling, looking out into the garden i felt so happy, you came up behind me and wrapped your arms around my waist and told me how happy you were too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember when i came home from a week long tax seminar and came upstairs to see you passed out on the bed with cookie, you were wearing my old baseball sweater, you hardly ever wore my clothes but when you did it made my heart flutter' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>David smiled and held onto the same sweater Patrick was talking about, it smelled like Patrick, he let a tear fall down his cheek and continued to read</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' i remember when i woke up in the middle of the night, feeling sick and cold and we thought it was nothing, i was so scared David, you help me and you promised everything would be okay, you make everything okay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember a week later, when we went to Elmdale and the doctor told me i was sick, i watched your face fall and you held my hand so tight, like you were afraid you were gonna lose me right there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember when we invited everyone over for the last time, it started off as a sad party but i wouldn't have that, i wanted fun so i grabbed your hand and took you to the middle of the garden and danced with you, soon everyone joined in and it was perfect'</em>
</p><p>he smiled at the memory</p><p>
  <em>'i remember when you got Stevie and Jocelyn to run the store for a few weeks, you wouldn't let me go, you'd never let me go, im so glad you never let me go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i remember when i woke up in that ugly hospital room, you with your head on my bed with your hands wrapped so tightly around mine, you thought i was still asleep, i never told you but i heard you, i heard you begging me not to leave you, im sorry David</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im re-writing this letter because i know that im not going to get a chance to read yours, im so tired but David, im not sad, you're here, holding me and loving me and being the best husband i could ever dream of having</em>
</p><p>
  <em>im gone now, i miss you but i need you to let people in David, let Stevie and Alexis in, let Joce and Ronnie and Ray and everyone that cares about you in because David, i cannot deal with the though of you being alone, you do not deserve to be alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>keep smiling okay? you have such a beautiful smile, i could stare at it for hours, so keep smiling and keep living and keep watering my tomato plants because i worked really hard on those okay??' </em>
</p><p>David laughed while wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop falling</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'David Rose, you are incredible and i can't put into words how sorry i am for leaving you, i'll see you again ,one day, okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thank you for the life you gave me,it was more amazing than anything i ever imagined and please David, never forget that you will always be a part of me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- your handsome and smart and amazing husband, Patrick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Davis let the tears fall and felt his heart break for the millionth time as he finished reading the last words he'd ever have from Patrick</p><p>he sobbed and sobbed when suddenly he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and looked up to see Alexis there, holding him tight and whispering 'its gonna be okay' his entire world had fallen and there was nothing he could do, he just held onto his little sister and cried letting out a quiet 'i miss him' </p><p> </p><p>his heart was shattered but he would always love Patrick, he was so grateful for the life they made together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>